


Day Off

by TheRoarOfAtlas



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Day At The Beach, F/M, It is now, NXT days, Not Kayfabe Compliant, Smut, alternative title strawberry shenanigans, beach day anime trope, is that another trope, motorcycle through rain, reader has female body parts, reader is a wrestler, the gang's all here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoarOfAtlas/pseuds/TheRoarOfAtlas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is a wrestler who goes by the name of 'Slugger'. All she'd like (just this once!) is to be pretty.</p><p>[X-posted to Tumblr and Fanfiction.net]</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Off

 

“He'll be here any minute, Slugger. Are you sure you're comfortable with this?” Bayley asked worriedly as you adjusted the straps on your bathing suit for the hundredth time.

 

“Yeah. I think I'm good.” you mumbled mostly to yourself. This might be the dumbest idea you'd ever had. But when Baron Corbin had mentioned offhandedly to Corey that you looked “really pretty” in a dress you'd worn in a promo, it had piqued your interest. You were the heavy-hitting brawler kind of wrestler, not prone to dresses or skirts. And certainly not prone to...

 

You grimaced and tugged on the straps of the thing again. From what you could tell it was _entirely_ straps. You thought of your plain black Olympic one piece with a wistful sigh. _This is so silly._

 

“But its kind of nice, isn't it?” Bayley asked quietly so Asuka and Apollo strolling by couldn't hear. You envied Asuka, so badass and yet so feminine. “Getting to wear the pretty things. Even if they're not your speed, y'know?”

 

You shot your friend a grateful look. She had a point for sure. As silly and uncomfortable as this suit was you did feel  _ridiculously_ pretty. Hopefully (fingers crossed!) it would transfer to your attitude as well and mellow you out a bit. “Bayley you're a lifesaver.” you said happily, sharing one of your rare hugs with her. 

 

She beamed when you drew apart, then squealed. “Ah! Enzo's here!” she yelped, bolting to her feet. She and Enzo had been dating for a few months, but to watch them run to each other across the expanse that separated them was always a riot.

 

Cass and Carmella followed close behind Enzo, shaking their heads when Bayley knocked him over. “Gotcha' that time, 'Zo!” Cass called as Enzo swore and spat out sand while Bayley cheered in victory. “Heya' Slugger, quite the outfit ya got there!” he continued, giving you a thumbs up and a wink.

 

_Is that a blush? Am I fucking **blushing**?!_ you panicked mentally as you waved back. Your nerves abated a bit as Carmella whacked Cass on the back of the head then yanked his shoulder down so she could say something in his ear. Another devastatingly badass, feminine woman.  _ I'm surrounded by good examples. Maybe this won't be so tough. _

 

Enzo plopped into the sand next to you, still grumbling about the giggling girl currently straddling his back. “How's it goin' Slugger?” he grunted, starting the lengthy process of peeling Bayley off him.

 

“Going pretty good. Bit of an octopus problem I see.” you joked. Enzo laughed and surrendered to his girlfriend's embrace, flopping forward.

 

“Ain't so bad, I s'pose.”

 

Big Cass set up his chair and then plopped into it with a sigh of content. Carmella meticulously laid out her towel and settled in to sit between Cass's legs. “Alright Slugger, spill. What's up with the garb?” she asked curiously.

 

You opened your mouth to answer, but the roar of a motorcycle interrupted you. You abruptly felt like your tongue was made of lead, choosing to go quiet as Baron Corbin's long legs easily cleared the stone wall dividing the parking lot from the beach, Corey Graves in tow. The taller man stopped dead for a moment, damn near dropping the cooler he carried when he caught sight of you sitting silently between your friends in the strappiest, reddest bikini Bayley had been able to find.

 

Your face probably matched your suit as Corbin continued to stay put, dark eyes raking over you with an intensity you were unfamiliar with. Corey finally meandered around his friend to wheel his cooler over to your little group. “His has wheels too, but he's a total showoff.” he stage-whispered once he was in earshot.

 

Your nervous giggle seemed to snap Corbin out of his stupor, and he trudged belatedly through the sand after Graves to the group, muttering “there was something in my eye.”

 

“Yeah, a cute chick in a cute swimsuit!” Carmella ribbed, making Enzo snort. Her joke eased your nervousness immensely and you grinned at her.

 

“You think I'm cute?” you gasped in faux shock, putting a hand over your heart. “Sorry Cass, looks like I've stolen your princess.”

 

Cass groaned, scooping Carmella into a hug. “Nooooo...”

 

You stood up, offering Baron your spot on the blanket while you took a quick swim before dinner. He sat without a word, looking somewhat silly with his road leathers still on and his cooler firmly in his lap. You stifled your giggle  _ somehow _ .

 

Bayley leaped to her feet, tugging Enzo along. “Yeah! C'mon 'Zo, let's swim!”

 

“But I _just_ had Carm do--!”

 

“Water-resistant gel, 'Zo. Go have fun with ya girl.” Carmella waved off Enzo and Bayley, leaning back against Big Cass and luxuriating in the sunlight.

 

Corey stood and stripped off his shirt, sighing in contentment. “Nothing like a nice swim, right Slugger?” he asked conversationally as he strolled down to the water with you. Bayley had already dove in, taunting Enzo who was slowly inching his way forward and grumbling about how cold it was.

 

You nodded in agreement, surprised when Graves leaned in a little closer. “Y'know, all I had to do was mention you'd be here and Corbin practically  _ begged _ to tag along, even though beaches aren't exactly his thing. I got him to bring the bike, too. I'm gonna' say something to Bayley about how scary the ride was and she'll offer to take me and the coolers in her sweet convertible, leaving you to ride home with the big guy.”

 

Wow. Everyone else was apparently  _ miles _ ahead of you in this game. Corey's face grew serious as you mulled this new turn of events over in your mind. “I just want him happy, okay Slugger? I'm a simple guy.” he fidgeted with his ring, tattooed fingers looping over and over. “But also make sure he makes  _ you _ happy. One sided bullshit isn't a way to live.”

 

You saluted him smartly and Corey laughed, the terse mood broken as he hauled you into a headlock (mercifully noogie-free).

 

…

 

Corbin had changed into his swimming gear(?) by the time everyone made their way back up to the blanket and umbrella, looking horrendously out of place in black cutoff jeans and a Blackcraft t-shirt.

 

“I told you to get a pair of trunks man!” Corey scolded as he dug through the food cooler for the sandwiches.

 

Baron chuckled. “I hate listening to you though. I'll be fine. This is what I usually swim in at hotels and stuff.”

 

“Do you normally visit the hotel pools?” you asked curiously as you sat down next to him (not too close because you were dripping salt water everywhere!).

 

He nodded, clearing his throat. “Good cardio.”

 

“I can't swim for a workout. Only fun.” Cass said firmly. “And ain't _nobody_ makin' me.”

 

Finn and Sami bolted past your group from the parking lot, heading for the water while whooping and tearing off their shirts. Shinsuke followed behind at a more sedate pace, stopping to sit on his own cooler beside Big Cass.

 

“You'd think they were six.” he sighed, watching fondly as the two men played in the shallows. Asuka quickly was on the move, launching herself into the water from her spot a little ways up the beach. Clearly she had been waiting for her friends. She surfaced and waved to Sami, who grinned and started slogging his way towards her.

 

It was nice to have a day off.

 

Bayley and Big Cass had packed enough extra sandwiches in their coolers for everyone, and Finn and Apollo had brought large bags of chips. Asuka and Sami came through with the healthy option, offering neatly portioned hunks of apples as well as small, sweet strawberries. Corbin and Graves were the men of the night however, having stocked up on ice-cold beer. Baron went red when Corey started up a cheer for his safe cycling, _“especially with such precious cargo!_ ”

 

Ravenous from your swim, you tucked into your sandwich, some strawberries and a cup full of chips quickly. Hoping against hope, you watched out of the corner of your eye as Baron carefully maneuvered himself to sit stiffly between you and Bayley. The two of you sat in silence while Bayley chattered with Enzo enthusiastically, and you finally decided to take the plunge. Maybe it was the swimsuit...maybe you were just sick of toughing it out.

 

“Berry?” you offered quietly, red juice making a beeline down your wrist as you picked up what looked like the nicest strawberry in the bunch.

 

You could have sworn you felt him jump, his hip pressing against your own as he tried to give Bayley a little more space. “Uh. Sure.” Baron replied finally, leaning forward.

 

You held out your hand, expecting him to take the strawberry. Instead, he ducked his head and gently picked it out of your grasp with his teeth, pausing to slide his tongue boldly down your wrist to catch the juice that had dribbled. “Mmm,” he murmured, eyes closed in enjoyment. “We gotta' ask where Sami gets his shit, because that's fucking delectable.”

 

You were pretty sure you'd stop hyperventilating someday. Until then, you were content with the excited grin Bayley shot you, blushing under the attention. “We definitely have to. I don't care if we have to beat the information out of him.” you agreed, popping another strawberry into your mouth.

 

Baron snatched the next berry up before you could, brown eyes looking surprisingly warm as he held it up to your lips. “Too bad they aren't raspberries. Stain better on your mouth and match your suit.”

 

Yup, hyperventilating.

 

The two of you continued this way for the next few berries until you got to the last one. “You had a couple before I started, Slugger. I get the last one.” Baron pointed out, going to take it.

 

“Whoa, no way!” you exclaimed, blocking his hand. “These were mine from the get-go and I was willing to share. You would repay me with insults, Mister Corbin?!”

 

His lips twitched at that and you were pretty sure you'd almost gotten him to laugh. Instead though, he grabbed the fruit and neatly bit off half of it, holding the larger half out to you. “A compromise, then.” Baron said softly.

 

Mimicking his actions from earlier, you leaned forward and bit it out of his fingers. You made sure your lips pressed against his fingers, regardless of how briefly. You did a small dance of victory inside as his eyes half-lidded, and you held your breath when he licked his own fingers and gave you a smirk.

 

But all he did was get to his feet and tug his shirt off. Not that you minded the view. Clouds had rolled in while everyone was eating and the sun had started to set, giving the paler of the group a decent reprieve. Baron extended a hand. “Join me?” he asked, gesturing with his other hand towards the sea.

 

You quickly brushed the crumbs off your lap and took his hand, startled when he pulled you up flush against him. Behind you, you dimly heard Bayley gasp.

 

Corbin just quirked an eyebrow and tucked your hand into the crook of his elbow, leading you down to the water. “Y'know,” you began over the wind, “has anyone mentioned you're a bit dramatic?”

 

Baron _burst_ out laughing at that, and you luxuriated in the rich, deep sound of it. “I don't know what you're talking about.” he finally managed to say.

 

“Oh of course, naturally.” you teased, happy that he seemed more comfortable with you.

 

…

 

The two of you enjoyed the water for a while, mostly just sitting in the shallows. A rallying cry from Finn brought the whole gang back down to the waves, and you spent the rest of your beach time splashing each other and having fun.

 

Night saw everyone packing up their coolers and umbrellas. Bayley and Graves' plan worked wonders, leaving you to ride home with Corbin on his motorcycle. Baron had gone silent a while ago, seeming out of his element again as he dropped his heavy leather jacket across your shoulders and handed you a helmet.

 

You put a hand on his arm as Enzo peeled out of the lot and offered him an apologetic smile. “If this is too much trouble for you, I can totally wait for Bayley to come back and get me. I”m sorry.”

 

He shook his head, jerking the chin strap for his own helmet tight. “Nah, it's fine.” Corbin climbed on to the bike and waited patiently for you to climb up behind him. When you tentatively put your hands on his shoulders, he grunted and moved them to wrap around his waist instead. “You need to hang on tight if we're gonna' outrun that rain coming. If you feel me move, move with me.” he said curtly.

 

You tightened your grip on his midsection, fingers clasped over the zipper on his leathers. You felt him shift warily beneath you as he started the motorcycle. The engine rumbled through your body and you hummed against Corbin's back, surprised when he threw you a smirk over his shoulder. “Y'like how she purrs, huh Slugger? Just wait til' you hear her _roar_.”

 

With that he opened the throttle and the two of you went careening out of the parking lot, heading for home.

 

You could feel every ripple of the powerful muscles beneath your hands as Corbin raced the rain, using his large frame to his advantage to get every ounce of maneuverability and power out of the bike. Never were you more envious of an inanimate object! You two pulled up at a stoplight and the rain hit, torrents pouring down. Baron swore under his breath, reaching back and tugging his jacket down to cover parts of your bare legs.

 

“It'll sting! I'm gonna' head for my place! Closer!” he explained over the noise of the engine and the rain. You nodded your head against his back to let him know you heard, curling your legs up. The light turned green and the rain became a force to be reckoned with as the bike gained speed, ice-cold and needle-like. You tucked your face down into your shoulder, squeezing your eyes shut. Just feeling when Corbin would go around corners and doing your damnedest to help when he did.

 

When he finally slowed you raised your eyes cautiously, greeted by the sight of a garage next to an apartment complex. Had you been a weaker human being you might have cried with relief. Corbin cut the engine and wheeled the bike inside, popping out the stand and then groaning.

 

“You alright, Slugger?” he asked worriedly, yanking off his helmet and leaving it to dangle on the hand grip as he half-turned to you. You gave him a thumbs up and he laughed, undoing the buckle on your helmet and getting the straps untangled. You hopped off, missing the furnace-like warmth of the bike and his body almost instantly. His jacket was sopping wet but you wrapped it tighter around yourself, shivering.

 

“C'mon, let's get inside.” Baron said, his wet leathers creaking as he got off the bike and threw an arm around your shoulders. “I got some towels, even clean clothes! I'll let you mooch.” he grinned, ducking to brush his nose against your neck. The gesture made you blush, even though you tried to ignore it.

 

His apartment was small, but fully furnished. He told you to stay put in front of the door and bolted off down the hall, returning in a moment with two large, fuzzy towels. “Peel the carcass off and get your ass into this soft thing.” Corbin ordered, draping his leathers over a chair next to the door. He then unzipped his jeans shorts, going to slide them down as you hid your face in the towel, suddenly embarrassed.

 

“Slugger c'mon. You're shakin' like a leaf.” he scolded your lack of motion, helping you yank the wet leather away from your skin. “There, that's better. You wrap up in that towel and I'll grab you some clothes, okay?” Corbin continued, his own towel wrapped around his waist as he beckoned you to come follow him. “Bathroom's on the right, my room on the left. You can change in either or and I'll change in whatever one you don't pick.”

 

“You can just stay in the towel if you want. I wouldn't mind.” you teased through chattering teeth.

 

“Then you'd have to stay in that nice fucking swimsuit of yours, and I doubt you want that.” he shot right back. “You look amazing in it, and if you get a feast for your eyes I don't see why I shouldn't too.”

 

“You say the nicest things.” you retorted, feeling your heart pound as he turned to you. “But seriously. You look great in just that towel.”

 

“And, _seriously_ ,” Baron licked his lips, “I could rip that swimsuit off you or give you something else to wear. Your call.”

 

“Oh, Bayley picked it out special for me though.” The thought of him ruining the suit was somewhat distressing.

 

His eyes softened. “S'pose I'll make sure it escapes in the two original pieces. That is, if you actually want to do this and I'm not reading the situation wrong.” Corbin abruptly looked nervous.

 

You smiled up at him. “I dunno', I thought I was pretty clear.”

 

“I've never been good at...” Baron trailed off, gesturing vaguely. “Y'know.”

 

You latched your fingers into his towel, pulling him closer. “Neither am I, Baron. No secret temptress here, I'm afraid.” you sighed.

 

His eyebrows shot up. “Have you _seen_ yourself in a dress? I think you need to if you haven't.” Baron leaned down, his hands resting on your shoulders and forehead pressed to yours. “You have no fucking idea how many times I wished you'd wear that dress for me, just so I could shove it up around your waist, tear your tights and panties and then fuck you until you can't see straight.” he growled. “Then you wear _this_ little number to the beach and damn near make me split my fucking leathers.”

 

You remembered the tense expression on his face and the way he'd placed the frigid cooler on his lap when he sat. Your eyes widened in realization. “Ah.”

 

“Yeah. _Ah_.” he echoed, rolling his hips against you. “I like you feminine. And yeah, I know how tough it is for a lot of people nowadays, its a dangerous fucking world. But if you wanna be cute in a safe place...I'm here, Slugger. I can be hard-body enough for the both of us. Even if this is only a one time thing, the offer is on the table.”

 

“Well shit, I'd be an asshole if I said no, wouldn't I?” you asked incredulously.

 

Corbin grinned, cupping the back of your neck and kissing you hungrily. “Hopefully you won't.” he breathed as you parted for air. You felt him twitch against you beneath the towel.

 

“I think someone has a kink.” you teased, smirking when he shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck. In one fluid motion you slid the swimsuit bottoms down your legs under your towel, ditching them in their adorable strappy glory off to the side. Baron's eyes widened gratifyingly, groaning deep in his throat when you did the same with your top.

 

“Alright Corbin, make me feel feminine.” you challenged, hands on your hips. His mouth was on yours suddenly, completely dominant as he towered over you. You melted against him, hands finding his shoulders when he easily lifted you and placed you on the bed.

 

“I'm going to make you scream.” he warned, unwrapping your towel and looking you over greedily. You wriggled under his scrutiny, too excited to be nervous at his words. “I'm _going_ to make you cum.” he carried on, pressing a kiss to the top of your left breast and watching while your nipple peaked. “That's all I can really promise at the moment but...” Corbin paused and shoved the damp hair back out of his face, smiling at you as he peeled off his own towel. “Hopefully that'll be enough.”

 

“Jesus Corbin.” You were honestly at a loss for words, just smiling back.

 

Baron lowered his mouth to your right breast, tongue circling in slow rounds over your nipple while you whimpered. He gently trapped your nipple between his teeth and tugged, one hand going to work on tormenting your left breast while the other headed down your body. You trembled as his fingers brushed your thigh, bemoaning the loss of his mouth when he lifted his head to ask, “still good?”

 

“Yeah, please don't stop.” you gasped, loving the way his face flushed, mouth somewhat slack. The light freckles across the bridge of his nose stood out, crinkling when he smiled again.

 

“You got it babe.”

 

“What should I...?” you trailed off as his hand covered your mound.

 

Baron raised his head to kiss you _hard_ , fingers tracing small circles near your soaking core. “You don't get to do _anything_. This is for being a fucking tease.” he growled, thrusting into you rapidly with two fingers. He couldn't stifle a groan once he realized how wet you were, the noise tearing out of him helplessly. “ _Fuck_.”

 

He sat back on his knees, gently rubbing his thumb against your clit as he began curling his fingers inside of you. You whimpered, hands scrabbling across the sheets for something to grab when he straightened up. “How you feel, babe?” Baron asked softly. “This still good?”

 

You gasped _something_ , you weren't sure what. Baron raised an eyebrow at you ( _fuck you and your fucking looks!_ you thought exasperatedly), his free hand moving to tap on his stomach over his cock. “You want?” he teased, giving himself a lazy stroke.

 

“Y- _yes!_ ” Your reply hitched when his thumb moved in _just_ the right way. You almost came on the spot, panting and arching off the bed. His hand was abruptly gone and you couldn't help the needy whine that came out of you.

 

“That was close, huh?” Baron asked, looking like he was enjoying himself a little _too_ much as he methodically licked his fingers clean. “You're not cumming _yet_ ,babe. You will though.” His grin promised nothing but trouble. “Just have to make sure you learned your lesson. You _have_ been teasin' me for a while, you know.”

 

“Not intentionally!” you protested, desperation making words tumble out of your mouth. “If I've been teasing you, what have you been doing to _me_ , huh? Graves passed along some of the stuff you've said about me, you _must_ have known that!”

 

“Oh?” Corbin feigned disinterest, “what did he say I said? Anything good?” He moved between your legs, hooking your knees up over his shoulders. “Did he say anything about me wanting to _rail_ you?” he snarled, leaning forwards over you and pressing his mouth to yours. His cock slid over your cunt with the motion. “Did he say something about me wanting to get you off again and again and _again_ until you can't fucking take it anymore? Did he tell you about how I want to fuck you in that dress and in those tight fucking jeans you have and in your ring gear and _in_ and _out_ of any other _fucking_ thing that you wear because, 'hey I think I like you a little bit more than a friend and I hope you feel the same'?” he murmured hotly against your ear, making you shake under him.

 

“Well...well no. He just. You liked my dress and he told me.” you admitted, feeling a little embarrassed. Baron moved his cock deliberately this time, like a reward for your honesty. “I kind of wish he'd told me some of that stuff though.”

 

“I _never_ told him any of the other things.” Corbin said fiercely, planting a hand on either side of your head and slowly, _slowly_ sliding his cock into you. Your fingers clenched into his shoulders as he came to a stop, dropping his head to rest in the hollow of your throat. “God _damn_.” Baron groaned, breath washing over your skin and making you feel even hotter. “You have no idea,” he panted, “you have no fucking clue...”

 

“So stop _talking_ and start fucking me.” you demanded, squeaking when he looked up at you through his hair and grinned, snapping his hips into yours hard enough to scoot you up the bed. The pain spiked your arousal and you yelped, somewhat surprised at your body's enthusiastic reaction.

 

“Whatever you want, babe.”

 

The smirk was wiped off his mouth when you carded your fingers into his hair and tugged it back from his face, a shudder rippling through his whole body and a breathless _oh babe_ escaping him. His thrusts deepened; the pace he set was punishing but so, _so_ good. You were pretty sure you'd have bruises on the insides of your thighs but you couldn't bring yourself to care.

 

You barely had the breath to moan as he licked up your neck, biting and then sucking on a spot right beneath your jaw. “You like this, huh? You like when I fuck you like this?” he growled. “All rough and deep like you _fuckin'_ need it, right? I know you won't fuckin' break. I know you're strong enough for me.”

 

You cried out at a particularly harsh thrust, loving the way it sent a sweet thrum of pain through your body. “Baron I--!” Your voice cracked as you started to cum, Baron groaning against your ear and fucking you through it with shallow, careful strokes. You scratched your fingernails down his back and he arched, shuddering when you mumbled an apology.

 

“That was the fucking hottest shit I've ever seen.” he gasped, tilting his head to look down where your bodies joined. “Fuck. _Fuck_.”

 

“Cum for me?” you asked, hands traveling up his arms to rest on his shoulders. “Please?”

 

He shook his head, snarling between his teeth as he tucked his hands beneath your back and lifted you so you ended up half-off the bed. “Not unless you put in some _effort_ , tease.”

 

Your eyes narrowed and you huffed out a breath. Baron looked confused, then almost apologetic for a split second before you started to move. Once you did though, his head lolled back and he tightly gripped your hips, forcing you down onto him harder. “Just like that babe, just like that.” Corbin encouraged, practically begging. “You're so fucking _good_ babe. Holy shit.”

 

“This enough effort, Baron?” you taunted, making him bend down over you and press his mouth to yours.

 

“Holy _fuck_.” he groaned, eyes wide in the low light of the bedroom as he just took in how you moved beneath him. You smiled up at him, placing your hands carefully back on his shoulders and then raking them down his back again. He came undone at that, a satisfied moan ripping from him as he spilled into you. “ _God_ dammit.” Baron crumpled over you, one arm taking on all the work of keeping him from crushing you outright as he sighed.

 

“Wow.” you said softly, making him laugh as he pulled out of you and flopped onto his back. “Let's not wait so long next time. If there is a next time.”

 

“Are you... _obviously_ there's going to be a next time!” Baron sputtered, grabbing your arm and pulling you to straddle him. “If I have my fucking way you won't have to wait too long, either.”

 


End file.
